characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouchu
Kouchu is the name of the player character in the first generation games Crystal Jewels and 2, ''and the male choice in their remakes, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom where his female counterpart is Valasa. Kouchu works in Battle Chain in Crystal Jewels: Natalie Quest. Appearance Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Crystal Jewels Advance 2 Kouchu wore a blue and black-sleeved Sweater, and also wore a ban on his head. He has black hair and black eyes, and also wore jeans. Crystal Jewels Advance Kingdom Kouchu have a hair look like a female player character from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, and he wore a red and blue short sleeved jacket, and wore indingo jeans. Crystal Jewels Garnet & Turquoise Kouchu have black hair, and has a green, purple, and blue sweater. He now wore shorts and white shoes. In the games Kouchu was introduced as a 9 year old boy (10 in the European released) in Justpip Town. Kouchu gained interested in Crystal Monsters. You could control him around the Jarbon region. Since Kouchu stops playing with Marcy and became rivals, Kouchu starts his journey, as a nine year old in Justpip Town. When he jumps out of his door, Sakuro, his childhood friend bumped into him. And Sakuro told Kouchu that there are Crystal Monsters in the lab, but as they sneaked in there, Professof Shari caught them. She says that she doesn't want them in their without permission. Professor Shari gave them Crystal Monsters (Ninecoat, Mouselette, Plantmore(If Kouchu picks Ninecoat, Marcy picks Mouselette, and Sakuro picks Plantmore;If Kouchu picks Mouselette, Marcy picks Plantmore, and Sakuro picks Ninecoat ;If Kouchu picks Plantmore, Marcy picks Ninecoat, and Sakuro picks Mouselette)CJ, and Roaracryst CJ2 Marcy picks the last one.( She was offered an Maruka before Kouchu picks CJ2, then Sakuro picks Munchene). The two rivals now battle, then Kouchu battles Sakuro. Professor Shari then gave both of them the Crystaldex to spot many Crystal Monstersin the Jarbon region, which three Crystal Brawlers building team by catching monsters, and earning badges, which Marcy seems to be up ahead than Sakuro and Kouchu. Kouchu then focus on the rest of the journey, you control him. In his first badge, he defeats Hiderto (Geruki, Sakuro's brother ) After getting the first badge, he encounters the Furious Five, who intended to steal the personal fossil. Kouchu encounter the Furious Five, the villians that steal Crystal Monsters. The leader o the Five, Hunter Grai appears in Shuriken City. Hunter Grai was also a gym leader's aid, which Kouchu should challenge before beating the fifth gym leader (Marcy took Hunter Grai's place CJ2 . Then Kouchu spots the Furious Five again in the Cleverland City, one in the Route 7, and one in the Route 30. With seven badges, Kouchu encounters Hunter Grai again, as a gym leader, so Kouchu defeats the last gym leader-And earns the 8th badge, and now Kouchu's ready for the league. Making it to Road of Life and finally to the league, Kouchu challenges all four Crystal Champions. After beating the league,Kouchu found out that Marcy passed before him. After defeating her, Kouchu won and became a Master Champion of the League. In Advance Kingdom, Kouchu continues his journey rather than staying in the league. Kouchu sails to the Shigami Islands,and was offered the sphere ball. Kouchu then was challenged by bullies, and they runned away when they're defeated, but found a person named Harri, who wants to bring two orbs to the Dandfordon Region, but he shows that he is one of the Furious Five duo in Crystal Jewels 3. He teams up with Valasa, then she helps with Sakuro, and Marcy, to stop the Furious Five from sending Super waves. Between Crystal Jewels 1 or 2&3 (Crystal Jewels 1/2 and Pakular/Advance2) & Kouchu continues his journey, making his way in the Farko region by the lake. But before he goes by the lake, he have to trade with Marcy (if he previously owned a Plantmore) of Sakuro (If he previously have a Mouselette). Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After he is beaten in the battle, He will take you to the famous mountain in the Farko region, and he left. CJ3CJP. In Advance 2, Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After you battle him the first time, he will take you to the battle circle. After you beat the rest of the brawlers, Kouchu is the last one to be beaten. After you beat him, he is gone. You could find him in Battle Z after you get 7 badges, and he will be challenge by you before you beat the eighth gym leader. After that, he will tell you he is going to leave Farko and goes back to Jarbon. But before he vanished, he said that if you have a chance to go to Jarbon, he will give you some TMs in Harris City. Several years later, Kouchu went to the Natalie region. Kouchu could be found in the Zonex, where you could battle him, but there is a difference from that. If you are a male, he will have male Crystal Monsters, of if you're female, his Crystal Monsters are female. After you beat him, he will tell you a little about his familyhood and vanish. He is now going to go to the Crystal League AX. Crystal Monsters Crystal Jewels 3, Pakular, and Advance 2 (1998-2004) Battle 1 (CJ3) Crystal Monsters Crystal Jewels 3, Pakular, and Advance 2 (1998-2004) Battle 1 (CJ3) Battle 1 (CJP) Battle 1 (CJADV2) Battle 2 (Advance 2) Battle 3 (Advance 2) Crystal Jewels Garnet & Turquoise (2017-) Battle Chain | | |} |- |Girl, and if you choose... | | |} |} Cidz Battle 1 Battle 2 Infinity Quotes Crystal Jewels games Crystal Jewels 3/Pakular '''Before the battle' "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Come follow me. I found something special" (player follows Kouchu) "Here is the mountain. Go in it. It's a special place for people and Crystal Monsters to find a Mysterious Crystal Monster!" Crystal Jewels Advance 2 Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many! Be careful! Here we go!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Come follow me. I found something special" (player follows Kouchu) "Here is the Battle. Go in it. It's a special place for people and Crystal Monsters to find a true power by battle" If met Kouchu again "You've beaten all the trainers. Now beat me!" After the player loses "Really? Is that all you got? Try again, or get more training." After the player wins "What a battle! You were stronger than I thought" After the battle "Thanks for the battle! See ya! (left)" In battle x, if met Kouchu again "Ha, so you arrived again. I wish so... Whatever, let's battle with me one more time. After the player loses "Ok, so how about you need to try again?" After the player wins "Good Job! Thanks for the match!" After the battle "I hate to say this, but I think I have to travel back to Jarbon because I have to see who took my master champion place. I know! How about, if you get a chance to go to Jarbon, come meet me in Harris City." In Harris City "You found me! Hello . I am working for to TM company. Which one do you want?" After exiting choice "Come again" Garnet & Turquoise Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Anyway, my wife misses me on my way to Natalie, and my sister wants to travel with me... I'm impressed, . I wish you will be an Natallie Champion soon... Artwork Sprites Pallette Swap Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.41.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.52.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.52.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.52.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-02 at 11.52.28 AM.png Optional Names Counterparts In the games Infinity series Kouchu is one of the playable characters in the game series. He and the He uses some Crystal Monsters from his team. In the game, Kouchu appears in the Battle Jim Hibe, where he could be the last one to battle. Kouchu uses his Crystal Monsters to use in battle. After the end of the game, Kouchu, the player, and the rest of the gang travel through the magic carpet throughout the credits. In the anime Crystal Jewels series Kouchu's anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako claimed to be a master champion of the league, with his Roaracryst. The original series of the anime was based on the video games (Crystal Jewels 2). Kouchu appears in all the regions, and caught many Crystal Monsters. Read more about him on his article about him. Go! Go! Super Battle! (1999-2000) Kouchu was provided as Koumisa Chuko, his 7-episode anime counterpart. After several years of the plot of the video game, "Cidz", Cid-Boy was invited to go to Semu-Semu Island to explore cool places. Koumisa Chuko met Cid-Boy and was able to battle him. After the battle, They were both surrounded by the sounds of beam. They were rescued by Mike, Eatitwice, and Super Ninja and defeat the Beam Guys. They were prepared for the league.Super Ninja was ready for the league, but before the league starts, he was trapped in situations by the BRs and Furious Five. Cid-Boy, Chuko, and Eatitwice ended up getting late. But when they stopped their, they met Etes, Max, and Austin. Super Ninja was getting angry when Alice was gone because he thought she would be here, then, the heroes found out that she was captured.Before the heroes team up to save Alica, the heroes were forced for their match. After Chuko's match, the heroes sneaked outside and found Max. Max was then suprised that they have to fight all the minions.As they were rescuing Alica, Austin was really determine for the league because he was ready. Austin prove himself as a bestest. After a few arguments to the team, the heroes found themselfs lost in the cave of spirits.Cid-Boy and the crew was lost in the cave. When they got out of the cave, they were seperated: Cid-Boy and Chuko, Super Ninja along with Eatitwice, Max with Etes, and Roaracryst with Austin.Cid-Boy and the crew realized that their paths have been lost, too. But when they found each other, they fell into a big trap! Will Cid-Boy and his companions save Alica? Cid-Boy was punched by the Egon-man, and the crew was captured by him. As they dress up as the Egons, the crew sneaks in the lair. Egon-Man was suprised that they escaped. After the battle and Egon-Man was defeated, Cid-Boy's last match was against Chuko. There is a game hack that goes along with the anime with the same name, which wasn't released until November 2004. In the manga Crystal Jewels Go! (1999-2007) Oroku is the first character in manga to have a different name other Kouchu. Oroku's journey began from Jarbon to Oregon. Crystal Jewels Adventures (1994-present) Kouchu's manga counterpart adventures around the Crystal World, with a Roaracryst, and a Laxmore. Le Le La ! (1998-2004) Kouchu appears as a major character in Le Le La! shoujo manga, having a slight, shiny personality as a Crystal Brawler. Kouchu's Quest (1995-2004) Kouchu's anime counterpart's manga counterpart, Kouchu Misako appears in Kouchu's Quest, which only take place in the Original series. Cidz series Cidz (game) (1995-2013) Kouchu is one of the non-playable characters in the Cidz game series. He and the player have been friends in the video games, and they always trust each other. In the game, Kouchu appears in the Battle Jim Hibe, where he could be the last one to battle. Kouchu uses his Crystal Monsters to use in battle. After the end of the Cidz game, Kouchu, the player, and the rest of the gang travel through the magic carpet throughout the credits. Infinity series Kouchu is one of the playable characters in the game series. He and the He uses some Crystal Monsters from his team. In the game, Kouchu appears in the Battle Jim Hibe, where he could be the last one to battle. Kouchu uses his Crystal Monsters to use in battle. After the end of the game, Kouchu, the player, and the rest of the gang travel through the magic carpet throughout the credits. Trivia *Kouchu is one of the strongest players to be challenged *The remaked design resembles Kouchu's design since Mental Consions